Fluff and Fluffiness
by AnonymousMyself
Summary: Fairy Tail x Reader requests [open].
1. Insecure

I decided to write some fluff, so you can request Fairy Tail x Reader stories from me (by review or PM, although the second option would be better, since I'd like to get support through reviews more than requests xD)

The first part was requested by dragneeI on deviantArt.

* * *

 **Insecure | Natsu Dragneel**

He was ugly.

Like seriously, he knew no girl would like someone like him. With all those battle scars all over his body? Nah, there was no way.

He was sure of that and knew it for some long time already. Why would he bitch about it now..?

Right.

F/N.

He knew, she wouldn't like him. He was sure, she wouldn't want someone this ugly, someone who fights this much.

After all, she didn't approve of fights. F/N was a pacifist. Even her magic was a one of a pacifist. She would never fight with it. It was a healing magic, so its uselessness in battle was visible. Untill someone got hurt.

And him? He always fought. On the missions, in bars, in the guild - everywhere. And all those scars were proof to that.

Ah, he should just stop thinking about that, or he'd get even more depressed.

He curled on his bed in his and Happy's, today strangely quiet house, with anger trailing all of the scars on his arms. Why was he this stupid to gain all those? Did he really need to fight this much?

Ah, but he wanted to be strong, to keep the guild safe. All those people important to him-

"Natsu?"

His head shot up in the direction of the door to his room. There she was, standing in the doorframe and staring at him with surprise evident in her eyes.

"Are you- Oh gosh! What happened!" F/N was right beside him, before he could react in any way, her hands cupping his cheeks. "Why?" she murmured.

"Why what?" Natsu asked, while her thumbs whipped wet trails under his eyes.

"Why did you cry?" the H/C questioned quietly, looking him in the eyes, her E/C irises a calming abyss for his sorrows.

"I- wasn't." he tried, but F/N pursued her lips.

"You were. You still are." she muttered. "That's so out of character for you..."

"That's... I-I'm just... I'm ugly." Natsu finally admitted and she stared at him with disbelief.

"What?"

"I-I know it's obvious and-"

"You're not ugly, Natsu!"

He looked up at her in shock.

"B-but all those scars-!" he gesticulated wildly, on which F/N smiled.

"They make you look more manly." she explained and laughed at his surprised expression.

"Don't you think it's disgusting?" he muttered on which H/C scoffed.

"No, you're more handsome with them, why would you think something this surreal?"

He looked to the side.

"I-I... I thought that since you don't like fighting..."

She stared at him in silence.

"D-does that mean you-..." she trailed off.

"I what?" Natsu looked up at her and blinked, seeing pink dust her cheeks.

"N-nevermind!" F/N immediately backed off with a turn, but the fire dragon slayer caught her wrist. "L-let go!"

"I don't want to." he retorted and the H/C sent him a glare from above her shoulder. Now he could clearly see the blush that covered her face and ears.

There was a longer moment of silence, before F/N felt stronger tug on her wrist and lose her balance because of it. She didn't fell to the ground though, but right into a warm embrace.

"W-what are y-you doing!?" she squeaked while the pink haired dragon slayer hugged her close.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu responded with a question "Snuggling." and hid his face in H/C hair.

"I-idiot."


	2. The fear

**The fear | Natsu Dragneel**

The first time it happened, you were so shocked, you hardly did anything to comfort him.

The second, you didn't come fast enough to be with him from the start. Yet at the every time you rushed to where you knew he would be and snuggled with him until the terror ended.

Today was no different, when after entering his house, you found Natsu whimpering in the corner.

Quickly, you ran up to the dragon slayer and crouched before him with reassuring smile on your lips. He looked up at you, his eyes wide and glistened form the fear but also pleading.

You reached your hands to his face and pulled him in embrace, covering his ears with your small palms.

There was a flash of light illuminating on the walls before a growl of a thunder followed, causing Natsu to whimper.

You sighed. Since you learned of his greatest fear, you've wondered how was it he wanted to fight Laxus every time the older dragon slayer came back to the guild, if he was so afraid of storm. But you also expected it to be a way of fighting his own fears for the pink-haired boy, so the mystery wasn't this mysterious to you in fact.

Yet another lightning crossed the sky, pulling you out of your thoughts and making you look down at the whimpering boy.

It pained you to see him like this. Vulnerable and so scared, he couldn't even stand. It was weird too, since he was so strong normally, you've always looked up to him even thought your magic wasn't destined to fight.

But there was also small aspect of such a situation that made you happy and it didn't matter if you were proud of this fact or not. This matter was that other than Happy, you were the only person that knew about this fear and you were the actual only one that could make it better for him.

You were always there when the storm started, ready to comfort him whenever you had something to take care of or not.

And it made him happy to know that the person he loved wished to be at his side at those times and stayed there every time, the thunders tired him to sleep to let him wake up to her beautiful smile.


	3. Goodbye

I'm moving all of the stories to my AO3 and Quotev accounts, as I was notified that xReader stories are not allowed on

I'm AnonymousMyself on both of those sites.

Also, if you can read Polish, I have a wattpad account where I publish x Reader stories written in my mother tongue.

Thank you all for your support! I'll see you on the other sites or here if I'll decide to write something with OCs :D


End file.
